Nadia
by Money100
Summary: Sequel to 'Sibling Fears'. Lilly's little ******** is on the way. How will Lilly act around ****? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I just got this idea for one of my fics called Sibling fears. I wanted to get this out because it's DRIVING ME CRAZY! Anyway, whatever. Hope you like it, hope I do well, and hope I get some cheese enchiladas. Okay, just so you don't get confused, it has been a few months since Shira and Diego had their talk with Lilly. And now, the story.**

Shira sat at the entrance of the cave, looking at the beautiful day that was before her. She was waiting for Lilly to get back from her friend's cave, and Diego to come back from a hunt. She felt something kicking her stomach...from the inside. She smiled and gave a small chuckle as she placed a paw to her slightly swollen stomach. She hadn't been this small with Lilly. This surprised her greatly. Not that she was complaining, but she was concerned. She looked over to find Lilly walking up to the cave with Diego. Lilly ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"Hey Mom. Guess what?"

Shira looked at her daughter.

"What?"

"We did it! We dug a hole ten feet deep!"

Lilly and Thalia have been trying to dig the deepest hole on the island. And now, the hole was ten feet deep.

"That's great, sweetie. Just don't make it too deep. Or you'll flood the whole island."

Shira joked. Diego went up to her.

"Hey. You okay?"

Shira nodded and kissed her mate on the cheek. His eyes went dreamy and dazed. Then Shira slapped him. Diego blinked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh-"

"You took too long. You fail."

Diego looked at her.

"You were timing me?!"

Shira just chuckled.

"A pack leader would time you too. C'mon, I'm hungry."

She got up and walked over to the deer Diego had brought back from his hunt. But Diego had other ideas. Just as Shira was about to take a bite, Diego placed his paw on her chest and pushed her on her back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Who do you think you-"

Diego cut her off as he kissed her. Lilly stood there awkwardly.

"Uh hello. Still here."

The two adult sabers looked at her and smiled.

"C'mere Lilly."

Shira said. Lilly ran over to where the two sabers were lying on the ground. She jumped on her father's stomach and hugged him. Diego and Shira did the same.

"Love you Mom."

Lilly said as she rested her head on Shira's chest. She soon fell asleep. Diego and Shira looked at each other.

"C'mon. Let's get her back to the cave."

Shira nodded and the two sabers went back to their cave and lied Lilly down on her 'bed' and they went over to their 'bed' and looked at the setting sun.

"Beautiful, right?"

Shira asked. Diego just looked at her.

"You both are more beautiful then any sunset."

Shira blinked.

"Both?"

She questioned.

"You and Lilly."

The two sabers looked over to their sleeping daughter.

"Look what we did."

Diego said to Shira. She looked at Lilly, but didn't get what Diego was talking about.

"What?"

"I mean, look at us. At first,we were killing each other. Now, we're-"

"Kissing each other?"

Shira finished off his sentence and kissed him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I get it."

Shira said. Diego smiled at her. Then his gaze fell to Shira's stomach, and his smile got bigger. He placed his paw on it.

"Hey there. I'm you daddy. I can't wait to see you."

Shira chuckled.

"Y'know, we're gonna have to talk to Lilly."

Shira said. Diego looked at her.

"Why?"

"She thinks we choose rather if the baby's a boy or a girl."

Diego nodded.

"I wonder if that's why she asked me if she could have a sister."

Shira nodded.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep. You need it."

Diego said as he pressed Shira's head to the ground. Shira nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Diego stared at her. Then he looked at Lilly. He got up and walked over to Lilly's bed and picked her up and brought her over to where he and Shira slept. But Lilly woke up.

"Dad?"

Diego placed Lilly between Shira and himself.

"Go back to sleep, Lil. It's okay."

Lilly nodded and went to sleep. But although there would be a new baby in the cave soon and she was happy, deep down, she was scared and nervous. What if all of what her parents say turned out to be a lie? What if they just aband her? What if... She couldn't bring herself to think of the idea that her parents may just stop taking care or her. She started to cry at the idea.

...

In the morning, the sabers got a visit from Sid and the rest of the herd.

"When's the baby coming?"

Sid complained as he walked up to Shira. She sighed.

"Sid, can't you just leave me alone about that?"

Crash walked up to the two.

"He's probably the reason the baby doesn't WANT to come. He's annoying."

Eddie smacked his brother.

"No. The baby's just lazy."

"Annoyingness!"

"Laziness!"

"Annoyingness!"

"Laziness!"

The two possums started fighting.

"Guys!"

Shira said. The possums looked at her. Crash had Eddie in a headlock.

"Stop it. The baby's not coming because it's lazy or Sid's annoying."

"Then why?"

Crash asked. Shira blinked.

"It's...scared."

Shira said as she placed a paw on her stomach. The baby kicked. The twins got out of the headlock and walked over to Shira.

"Can we feel it?"

Eddie asked. Diego looked at the two as if they lost their minds. Then he looked at Shira, hoping she would say no. But she just nodded her head and the possums ran up her and placed their tiny paws on her stomach. A few seconds later, the baby kicked. The two started squealing in delight. That's when Shira noticed Lilly was sitting far away from the others. She got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Lil. You okay?"

Lilly didn't answer.

"Lilly?"

She still didn't answer. Shira lifted her daughter's face to look at her. Lilly was crying.

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

Lilly turned her face away.

"Lilly, c'mon. Tell me."

"It's not fare..."

Shira just looked at her daughter in confusion.

"Is this about the baby?"

Lilly said nothing.

"Lilly, if you don't tell me, I can't help you."

Lilly said nothing. Shira finally got why Lilly wouldn't talk and why she was crying.

"Lilly I told you. I'll always love you."

Lilly looked at her mother.

"What if you hate me?! What if you're just saying that now, then you hate me enough to...to... Kill me?!"

Shira was shocked.

"Lilly, I'd never kill you. You're my daughter. I brought you into this world, I'll never take you out."

"What if you do?!"

"Lilly! Don't talk that way!"

"No! I hate you!"

Lilly shouted and ran off into the woods, crying. Shira just stood there, shocked. Diego walked up to her.

"She hates me."

Shira said as she started to cry. Diego hugged her.

"She's just frustrated. She'll get over it."

"What if she doesn't. What if she hates the baby?"

Diego smiled at her.

"She's not gonna hate the baby."

"But she said that we'll kill her."

Diego looked at Shira.

"I'll talk to her."

Diego said as he stood to walk out of the cave.

"I'm coming too."

"No Shira. The baby could come any day. And I don't want you out of the cave when that happens."

Shira nodded.

"Fine."

Then she gave Diego a kiss on the cheek and he walked off to find his daughter.

**Done. Hope you like the first chapter. More to come! If you have ideas, let me know. Oh, and could anybody tell me how to do the scene when the baby is born in a rated K fic? R&R please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. This isn't an update. I just wanted you guys to know that I might not be able to update as much cause I'm back in school. And another thing: should I put mythology in this story? Or should I just leave it with out the Greek mythology stuff? You guys choose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people. This is the second chapter of the one and only… Nadia. Yaaaaaaay!**

**Percy: You really are crazy.**

**Me: And that's why you like staying here.**

**Percy: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway, I've been thinking, I'm not gonna put Greek mythology in this story. Because I already put that in one of my other stories called The , sorry for the ones hoping for the Greek world in this story. Okay enough of my talk. Now, the chapter.**

**Percy: Jerk.**

Diego walked into the forest, searching for Lilly. But he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Lilly!"

He called. But no answer. That's when Diego got nervous. What could've happened to her?

"Lilly!"

He called again. No answer. She couldn't have gone far, right? A few hours later, he spotted something in a tree cave. The very same one that he trapped Shira in all those years ago. He ran over to the tree cave, hoping it was Lilly he saw. And sure enough, there she was, curled up I a ball, crying.

"Lilly?"

He asked. Lilly just turned her head away.

"Go away."

She said. But instead of leaving, he just sat down.

"Lilly, I know you're not happy about this."

Lilly said nothing.

"Can't we talk about it?"

Lilly said nothing. Diego just sat there.

"Glad to hear that. Now go kill it."

Lilly said after a short pause. Diego was shocked, but understanding. He remembered the same thing that happened to him when he was Lilly's age.

"Lilly, I would do anything for you. But I will not kill my own child, just because another one of my children doesn't like it."

Lilly just lay there,

"Then I guess you jus thate me, right?"

If Diego could fall to Tartarus, he would have.

"Lilly, I do not hate you. I would kill for your safety. I would die for you."

Lilly laughed.

"That's a laugh."

Diego took a deep breath.

"It's true. You changed my life in way I'd never imagine. I never thought I'd have a wonderful child like you. Of course at the time I was hoping for a boy, but you're the best thing that could ever happen to me and your mother."

Lilly said nothing. She just blocked out whatever her father was saying. She just wanted them to jump off a cliff and die.

"I really don't care what you have to say. I got other things to worry about."

She said, cutting her father off. Diego just looked at her.

"Lilly, at try and see reason."

Lilly didn't answer. She was thinking. Thinking about what to do to her new siblings when they arrived. Kill them herself? Why not? They were small. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves. And there wouldn't be anyone to witness it. She turned to her father.

"I'm leaving."

She got up and ran farther into the forest. Diego sighed and went back to the cave where his mate and herd were.

"Hey guys."

He said to their herd.

"Did you find Lilly?"

Thalia, who just happen to be there, asked. Diego nodded.

"But she still doesn't wanna except the fact about her new brother or sister."

Shira came out of the cave.

"Well, she'd better."

Diego ran over to her.

"You okay?"

He asked her for the thousandth time that day.

"Yes. C'mon. let's get some sleep. And we'll try and talk to her in the morning."

Diego nodded with his mate and went to sleep.

…

Somewhere deep in the forest, Lilly lay down on a pine of leaves and went to sleep. Sometime later, she was woken up by a vision. It was a pure while saber, cute, and small. Lilly stood.

"Who are you?"

She asked the ghostly saber.

"I'm the Ghost of the Past."

"And I'm the Ghost of the Future."

Lilly looked to the left and as a black saber. This one also looked ghostly. It looked just like the white one. The only differents was that one was black, and the other was white. Lilly looked at them both.

"We know what you are thinking."

The black one said.

"You are thinking that you are not useful, and that your parents are replacing you with another child that might be better them you, right?"

Lilly nodded. They were night.

"Follow us. And we shall take you on a journey of your life and of course, the future, and the past."

The black saber=ghost said and took Lilly's paw. Then they sailed into the nighttime sky. After a few minutes of air travel, they passed through a white light. When they came out the other end, it was daytime. But everything looked different. Lilly realized that she wasn't where the herd was. But that wasn't all she realized. She also noticed that she was floating! She looked down at herself and saw that she was transparent. She could see right through her own paws. She soon saw her father running through the forest, as if his life depended on it.

"DAD!"

Lilly shouted. But Diego didn't stop. Lilly tried again. But nothing. Future Ghost tapped her on the shoulder.

"He can't hear you."

Lilly nodded ant the three followed Diego to a cave, where a gray saber with black stripes was holding a tiny ball of orange and white fluff in her paws. Diego walked up to her and nuzzled her. Then the tiny ball of fluff. Lilly looked at them.

"That's my="

"We know. And the tiny ball of fluff? Can you guess?"

Lilly shook her head.

"That's you."

Lilly looked again at he tiny kitten. Was she really that small? That helpless? She didn't believe the Ghost of the Future. The tiny tiger was trying to climb up her father's let, but failed and started mewing loudly. Lilly grunted.

"That's not me."

Past Ghost looked at her.

"Oh really?"

They shadow traveled again. And at the end of the white light, they were in the same clearing. Only the trees looked different and a few rocks had been moved around. The three ghostly sabers looked in the cave. They saw the same gray and white saber sitting at the entrance of the cave. A smaller saber was sitting beside her. It was the same saber they saw before.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

The smaller tiger asked. The bigger tiger looked down at her daughter.

"Well… they come from… the sky."

The smaller tiger smiled.

"Really?"

The gray tiger nodded. The Ghost of the Past looked at Lilly.

"Do you remember this?"

Lilly nodded.

"Yes."

Lilly looked as if she would cry. So they took her away.

"Lilly, have you ever wondered what the world would be like if you weren't around?"

The Ghost of the Future asked. Lilly nodded. So they drifted up towards the sun and into a bright, white, light. After they had shadow traveled, they found themselves in the same clearing. Only things felt strange to Lilly. She looked around to see her mother sitting at the base of a tree and sighed. Then the Silencer came out and shot the tiger and sowed her mouth shut. Lilly looked at the Ghost in surprise.

"Really?"

"Sorry. This is my fantasy."

Lilly nodded and they shadow traveled again. When they exited the light, they were in a different clearing. Three sabers were arguing.

"How could you?!"

The saber with black stripes and a white face asked. The other, who had an orange pent with a little white fur on his head, shouted back.

"Look Shira. I know you're angry. But just listen. I have to stay with Ariadne. She needs me."

Ariadne had a red pent with yellow ears and tail. Her eyes were an aqua green. Shira saw how Diego was looking at Ariadne.

"But Diego."

"Bye Shira."

Then he walked off with Ariadne. Lilly looked back at the ghosts.

"This has nothing to do with me."

The Ghost of the Future nodded.

"But it does. It has a lot to do with you. If you were around, you could've changed it. And come with me far into the future."

Lilly nodded and they shadow traveled again. Lilly wasn't in this vision, either. Soon the kitten ran too close to the cliff. And fell. The ghost Lilly looked at the white ghost.

"Sorry. That's another one of my fantasies."

Lilly blinked.

"You have a cruel mind."

The ghost laughed evilly and took Lilly by the paw and they went through the portal again. Now, the tiny white kitten was alone. She was running from her parents. But the kitten ran to far. When the parents reached the cliff, the child had fallen to her death. Lilly looked at the parents as they cried over their daughter. Then she turned to the ghosts.

"See? If your were around, you could hadve saved the child. But you weren't around."

So, is this what happens in the future? Without me?"

Lilly asked. The Ghost of the Future nodded. Lilly looked back at the two sabers and felt sorry for them. If only she could've done something to help them. But she was only a ghost. What could air do? Nothing really. But she still wasn't convinced.

"What if I were to, say, die unexpectedly?"

"Then you'll just have to go to the Fields of Punishment."

Lilly shrugged.

"So?"

The two ghosts sighed and shadow traveled again. When they came out of the portal, they were in a dark cave like structure.

"Hades said not to do this. But look,"

Lilly looked and saw souls of the damned being tortured. Burned deadish. They screamed and hollered in pain (do ghosts feel pain?). Lilly turned away. They sights were too horrible to look at.

"Take me back!"

She cried. The ghosts nodded and brought Lilly above ground, away from the dead. They were back from where they started from. Back in the forest. But the ghosts decided to be nice for a change. They bought her back to her mother and father.

"Bye TigerLilly."

The two ghosts said before they melted into white mist and drifted away to some other damned soul in need. She didn't even have the chance to ask where they knew her real name from. She sighed and went to sleep. Burt before she did, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You'll be having deer tomorrow for lunch."

She blinked.

"I'm the Ghost of What's for Lunch Tomorrow."

Then he drifted to follow his sister ghosts. Lilly looked even more confused. But shrugged it off and went to sleep.

**Ok. Yeeeeeeeeey! I'm done.**

**Percy: You really aren't well.**

**Me: I know. But my sister's worse.**

**Percy: Witch one?**

**Me: Amanda. Anyway. Sorry for putting Hades and the Underworld. Just couldn't resist. I hope you guys like the second chapter. Its confusing towards the end. I got the idea from a TV show. If you need help with finding out what was going on inside my head, PM me if you want. Bye peoples! R&R if you want. :)**


End file.
